Harry Potter: 6th Year onwards
by Gryffindor Chaser no 1
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts! Harry and Hermione develop a crush on each other and Ron (obviously) is extremely ANGRY with Harry!. Details: in this story. Please, REVIEWS! Based on YOUR reviews, I can edit the story to your liking!
1. Breakfast!

Harry Potter's Sixth Year  
  
"Hey, Harry. Time to wake up. Harry. HARRY!" "W-what?" mumbled Harry. "What? What did you yell in my ear for?" "Because it's time to wake up. You've got to wake up early if you want to play Quidditch early. Besides, Mum's gonna go crazy if you don't wake up now. She's cooked twelve eggs and ten sausages specially for you, mate," said Ron, looking at Harry wistfully. "The rest of us only get two eggs and sausages each." "Well, I didn't ask for it," said Harry grumpily, getting out of bed and opening Ron's wardrobe. "Your mum just cooked it for me. I just don't get why she always treats me this way." "Yeah, mate," Ron nodded vigorously. "Giving you third helpings.making you a Weasley jumper even though you're not family.maybe you're just famous, that's all." "Yeah, maybe," said Harry, grabbing a T-shirt and jeans from his pile of clothes. "Or maybe she just treats me like her own son." "Don't worry about it too much, Harry," assured Ron, patting him on the shoulder. "I know you didn't ask to be famous. Anyway, you'd better be downstairs in 5 minutes, before Fred and George gobble up your eggs before you can even say "broomstick". They're leaving for their joke shop early. Business is booming, according to them. See you downstairs, Harry."  
Harry dressed in silence, thinking about what he had said. Did Mrs Weasley really treat him as her own son? Or was it just his own imagination? Don't worry about it to much, Harry thought to himself firmly, as he made his descent to the kitchen.  
  
Harry had been brought to the Burrow (a little bit forcefully) by the Weasleys during the second week into the summer holidays. It was now the fourth week and he and Ron had woken up early every morning to practice Quidditch in the paddock nearby. Harry was a little behind since he missed all those Quidditch practices thanks to Umbridge's detentions. Hermione was to arrive anytime now and Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard this. He was having a lot of trouble with his holiday work and desperately need Hermione's help. Ron, however, after hearing Harry read Hermione's letter aloud, turned red in the ears and left clutching his broomstick. Harry chuckled silently. It was well known that Ron fancied Hermione although Hermione herself didn't know it. Harry, deciding to let their relationship blossom, kept it quiet. When he reached the kitchen, he found Fred and George already tucking in heartily to their breakfast.  
"Here, you can have some. It's too much for me. You've got to have a good breakfast before heading for the joke shop."  
"Thanks, Harry!" cried Fred delightedly, loading his and George's plates with steaming eggs and sausages.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Um.we are late, have to go," said George hurriedly, bolting down his breakfast and Apparating with a loud crack.  
"Those two!" said Mrs Weasley furiously, piling Harry's plate with eleven more pieces of bacon. "I absolutely don't know what to do with them.More sausages, dear?" she said to Harry, her formidable air vanishing in an instant.  
"Er.that's enough, thanks." Said Harry reassuringly, and he began to eat.  
"Harry, are you done, yet? Ginny's waiting outside. I've fetched your broomstick," said Ron in a loud voice, carrying his Cleansweep Eleven and Harry's Firebolt over his shoulder.  
"Nearly," said Harry, gulping down his orange juice. "Thanks, Mrs Weasley, for the breakfast."  
"That was nothing, dear." Harry mounted his broomstick and zoomed off towards the paddock with Ron, leaving Ginny trailing behind on her Cleansweep Seven. 


	2. Hermione's Arrival

Chapter 2  
  
(a/n: sorry for writing Chap 1 in huge chunks. This chap is going to be cut in smaller chunks. Read on, folks!!)  
  
"Hi, guys!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all froze in mid-air.  
  
"H-H-Hermione?? What are you doing here??? I thought - I thought - I thought you were only arriving tomorrow!!!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I just missed you guys and wanted to come earlier."  
  
"Oh.then.Ron, can you get a broomstick from your shed? We can't just leave Hermione standing there." Said Harry, an apple lying poised in his hand  
  
"Right," Ron muttered as he swooped down to a shed and came out holding an extremely dirty and old broom. Huge chunks of wood had even been taken out of it. "Sorry, this is the best one we've got," he apologized, handing the broom to Hermione. "I'll try to get a better broom next time." He flew back towards the end of the paddock, his ears and neck red.  
  
"Whoa!!!" screamed Hermione as she tried to keep her balance on the unsteady broom.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!!!" Both Harry and Ron sped down towards Hermione as she fell to the ground. Harry got there first; he caught Hermione easily and flew up again as Hermione's broomstick fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.  
  
"Sorry, Ron," mumbled Hermione, clutching Harry tightly around the waist for support. "Your broomstick was just too wobbly."  
  
"That's ok." Said Ron, his neck turning, if possible, even redder.  
  
"Hermione, lose your grip. You're gripping me so hard around the waist, I can't even breathe." Gasped Harry.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to." apologized Hermione, removing her hands around Harry at once. Ron's face turned a crimson red this time.  
  
I think Ron's jealous, thought Ginny. Could he have fancied Hermione all along?  
  
They played for another hour before heading back to the Burrow. They didn't have a chance to talk to Ron; he zoomed off towards the Burrow before anyone could say a word to him and was still fuming when they sat down in the kitchen for lunch.  
  
(a/n: oooh.looks like Ron and Harry could be breaking up next! Look out for the next chapter, readers!! Oh, and please remember to submit your reviews! I would be greatly appreciated.) 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3  
  
"Kids, here are your robes and new books. Be sure to pack your clothes properly, and remember to pack everything. I don't want any of your books or clothes lying around. And."  
  
"Yes Mum, we know," interrupted Ron, rolling his eyes. "We're not kids anymore."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your packing. If you want anything to eat, I've made some pancakes. They're on the kitchen table." Mrs Weasley closed the door and they heard the creak of the stairs as she went down.  
  
"Harry, do you want to practice Quidditch for a little while longer before dinner?" asked Ron. "We've got time."  
  
"Er.no thanks, Ron," replied Harry, looking furtively at Ron. "I've still got Snape's Deflating Draft essay to write. Hermione's helping me, so I won't take long. Why don't you practice with Ginny?"  
  
"Erm.ok then. Ginny's packing so I won't disturb her. She doesn't like being disturbed, you should see how the victim of her Bat Bogey Hexes looks like." Ron broke off, shuddering.  
  
"See you later, Harry." Ron closed the door behind him, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
"Well, let's get started. Um.how much have you written?"  
  
"Er.about five inches. It's not much, but I really didn't know what to write."  
  
"Oh. Ok then.um.you've written about the ingredients.so now you've got to write out the method - that's very long, you know - and the properties of each of the ingredients."  
  
Harry groaned. That sounded like a lot of work.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you. Here." Hermione pulled a piece of parchment towards her, loaded her quill with ink and started scribbling notes for Harry.  
  
Harry looked at her and thought, how does she do all that? All that work with so much ease? I wish I was like her. She's beautiful in the inside and the outside. I really wish that.she could.  
  
Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"There. I've written all the points you need for this essay. All you've got to do is add more information to them and you're done." Hermione passed the parchment over to Harry.  
  
"Thanks. You're a great help, Hermione."  
  
"Oh! That was nothing.it was just." Hermione mumbled to herself, blushing a deep scarlet.  
  
A fleeting thought flew across Harry's mind: Am I just imagining it, or is she.  
  
Again, Hermione's angelic (to Harry) voice cut his thoughts short.  
  
"Well, I see you'll do fine now. I'll just go out now, since you don't seem to have any."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Hermione turned, her bushy hair turning here and there.  
  
"Er.I meant, no because if I have any problems, then you'll have to be here to help me." Harry muttered, a faint crimson creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"Oh. Ok.I'll stay here. If you have any problems, just call."  
  
"Ok. Um.Hermione, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Hermione thought: Is he really.or is he just saying something else?  
  
"Er.this is something I kept from you for the last five years. I feel that.I should tell you now," Harry cleared his throat nervously and got to his feet. "As you know, I've broken up with Cho. She and I are over, because even though I seemed to like her, I had secretly been liking someone else."  
  
"So you're telling me who this someone else is, right?" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes, no. I'm telling you that.actually.the person I have been liking all this while is." Harry turned a bright red and could easily have boiled a pot of water. Hermione looked the same.  
  
"That person is.is.is.she is.is.y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you." "Me?" Hermione said breathlessly. She then momentarily looked as if she was in her own world.  
  
"H-Hermione? Are you alright? I know you're very shocked by all this, but - " Harry could speak no longer since Hermione was already kissing him. Harry seemed startled for a moment, but then kissed Hermione tenderly back. He had finally told her, told her the secret he had been hiding for five years, and now.even though this was not the reaction he had been expecting, but he still loved it.  
  
Finally, Hermione broke the kiss to gasp for air. Harry looked at her with those green eyes of his and took hold of her, bringing her face dangerously close to his. Hermione stared at him fearfully. Harry had never behaved like this before.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. You know I do, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Good then, because I hope you won't be startled by what I'm going to do."  
  
Harry's mouth was on Hermione's before she could do anything. Hermione was experiencing a sensation she had never experienced before. This was good, she thought to herself, not noticing Harry's left hand traveling up under her shirt, reaching for her bra, to unsnap it.  
  
A snap broke the unnatural silence. Hermione knew what was happening, but she did not care. All she knew was that (besides what was happening) she loved Harry, loved him so much that she would like what ever was going to happen.  
  
And she did. As Harry (still kissing her) fell onto the bed beside her, he took off his shirt. Hermione was dreamily kissing Harry, when she could no longer hold her breath. She broke the kiss again. Harry took off her shirt and threw unto the floor. He pulled the blanket up to Hermione's chin and locked the door. However, before he closed the door and locked it, he didn't see Ron's horrified face in the hallway. He didn't realize that the door was open wide enough for anyone to see what was happening. He didn't see Ron's horrified expression. He didn't realize how hurt Ron was. He didn't realize that Ron was already determined to end his friendship with him.  
  
(a/n: The Good stuff started!! Well, not for Ron. What will happen next? Will Hermione come to her senses? Will Ron and Harry stay broken up forever? If you want to find out the answers to all these questions, then look out for the next chapter.  
  
P.S.: I saw a lot of these movies and I know Harry would not ever do this but I just added it in for excitement.) 


	4. New people and a shock

New people - and a shock  
  
In her dreaminess Hermione suddenly caught sight of Ron's open mouth and shocked face through the gap in the door as Harry closed it. However, Hermione wasn't too bothered by it and let Harry fall all over her. They pulled each other even closer. Harry thought, why didn't I do this before? Why didn't I tell Hermione earlier? She's going to be mine! Hermione felt a warm glow surrounding her. It was the feeling of someone or something cuddling you closely and gently, and she loved it. She didn't even protest when Harry pressed close against her. All she wanted was to stop time and for that wonderful moment to never end.  
  
They stayed together in each other's company for most of the afternoon. Strangely enough, no-one came up to look for them. Just as this thought occurred to Harry, he froze. What if someone saw. . . oh, to hell with that, Harry thought, cuddling closer to Hermione who was dozing against his shoulder. That won't mean anything. What matters now is that we have a good time. Just at that point when Harry touched Hermione on her cheek and kissed her on the lips, the door opened.  
  
"Dear lord," gasped Ginny. "What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?"  
  
Hermione broke her lips free from Harry's glue-like grip on her lips.  
  
"Er . . . we weren't doing anyth - "  
  
"We were having fun while you interrupted." Harry cut in, glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Harry! He doesn't know what he's saying," Hermione hurriedly clamped her hand over Harry's mouth and grinned nervously.  
  
"Um . . . I take it that I'm not supposed to be here?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"You're just not going to tell anybody?" Hermione asked with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Well . . . yeah," Ginny shrugged and grinned. "I've seen Bill and Fleur in bed before when I accidentally stumbled into their room. I've also seen Charlie and his girlfriend and Bill and his ex-girlfriend. I've seen a lot of people in bed before, so I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh . . .ok then. I think Harry's a bit too dreamy, don't you?" Hermione pointed at Harry and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. Listen, you two had better go downstairs. Everyone's a bit suspicious and Mum's going ballistic, she thinks something's happened to you two."  
  
"Ok. I'll head downstairs just as soon as I get this doofus off the bed and into his clothes."  
  
"Hey! They're finally here!" Bill hollered to his mum, "MUM!!! They're finally downstairs! Can we eat now? I'm starved."  
  
"Yes, yes, we can eat now," Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen holding a big bowl of stew and several bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey floated beside her. "Hello, Harry, dear, Charlie and his girlfriend Sara Applins are back from Romania. So are Bill and Fleur from Egypt."  
  
"Hi, Harry! I don't suppose you've met Sara?" Charlie indicated the blonde- haired girl next to him.  
  
Harry's eyes settled onto the blonde-haired girl sitting next to Charlie. She would have been prettier if dirt wasn't strewn all over her robes. Charlie must have met her when they were probably working together, Harry thought, eyeing Sara's robes with slight distaste. She had blue eyes like Charlie's, and had her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Harry looked down and noticed that her shoes weren't made up of leather, but of dragon hide before Hermione nudged him sharply on the shoulder. That was the cue saying, stop looking at that girl before I . . . Harry sighed. That was so like Hermione. Taking a nervous glance at Hermione who was talking to Mr Weasley animatedly, and satisfied that she wasn't going to look at him, Harry took a glance at Fleur Delacour who was dressed in light green robes and looking around slightly disapprovingly.  
  
Fleur Delacour (as you all readers know) was half-Veela, her grandmother being one herself. Her silvery hair kept reflecting light and shining brightly, and her beautiful figure could send any boy toppling down to their knees. Fleur already had her eyes on Bill and had several "English lessons" before going out with Bill.  
  
Mrs Weasley came into the room carrying an enormous bowl of soup and a ladle.  
  
"Come on, people, let's dig in!" Charlie soon disappeared behind a huge mound of potatoes. Sara smiled at him and wiped her hands before eating delicately.  
  
Harry, while eating, took a peek at Ron behind the "wall" of Butterbeer bottles. He could tell that Ron was silently fuming, stony-faced, as he tucked into his shepherd's pie. As he took a swig of Butterbeer, he looked straight at the Butterbeer bottles Harry was hiding behind. Harry had a strange feeling Ron knew he was looking and quickly turned back to his steak, acting as if he had been eating his meal before.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione whispered and nudged Harry.  
  
Harry choked on his meat.  
  
"What?!" Harry choked. "I almost choked to death."  
  
"Oh pull yourself together," Hermione hissed impatiently, watching Ron eat tentatively. "You know what I want to talk about."  
  
"Oh, just leave him alone. He'll quieth down affdher a while."  
  
"What?" Hermione muttered, disgusted at Harry's table manners. "Oh, never mind. L-lets just leave him alone."  
  
"Finished." Harry placed down his knife and fork. "Oooh . . . I think I must have gained at least a few pounds . . ."  
  
"You're right, by the looks of your tummy," Hermione swallowed her last piece of pie. "Shall we go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Most of the Weasleys had finished their dinner and were seated in the dining room. Mrs Weasley was sewing a colorful sweater. Mr Weasley was reading The Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow. Bill and Fleur were talking. Fleur was trying very hard to speak perfect English by the looks of her strained expression. Charlie, Sara and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Thinking that Ron had gone upstairs, Harry opened the door for Hermione and they stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. A clear full moon was hanging in the sky and crickets were making "crick, crick" noises through the night silence. Even Harry could spot some gnomes sneaking around The Burrow through the dark, determined to break into the Weasleys' house and steal something.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look over there," Hermione whispered, pointing towards some rose bushes.  
  
There, behind the bushes, were two dark outlines. It was clear that it was Charlie and Sara, determined to conceal themselves and have some privacy, were hiding behind the rose bushes. They probably don't know that they can be seen perfectly from here, Harry thought, cracking up with silent laughter.  
  
Charlie and Sara were kissing, by the looks of their shadows. Harry looked at them, looked at Hermione, and grinned at her.  
  
"Of course, love boy," Hermione sat on Harry's lap and placed her arms around Harry's neck. She is sooooo ravishing, Harry thought, and his lips were just about to glue together with Hermione's when -  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Thinking that it was Ginny again, the couple continued kissing, Harry's lips making contact with Hermione's neck. Hermione was experiencing that same warm, glowing feeling when suddenly -  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were forced apart. Harry looked accusingly at the person who had intruded into their privacy when he realized that it was . . . you guessed it, Ron.  
  
"H-Harry . . . Mum wants to see you about your robes. She thinks they're . . . t-t-too s-small," Ron said jerkily. "Hurry. S-She's getting impatient.  
  
"O-Okay. Stay here. I'll be right back." Harry assured Hermione before giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Ron sat down beside Hermione on the bench.  
  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" was Ron's opening line. "Just like you."  
  
"Y-Yeah, Ron," Hermione muttered nervously, edging further away from Ron.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shook Ron's arm off, getting up from the bench.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing?"  
  
"Hermione, did you know that from the moment I saw you, I liked you straight away?" Ron got up from the bench too and stepped closer towards Hermione.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Hermione backed away against a tree.  
  
"I mean, that Harry is nothing but a betrayer," Ron said angrily. "He knew I liked you and yet, he stole you away from me. I'm better than him. I'm a prefect. He's just a lowly student."  
  
"You sound like Malfoy," said Hermione furiously. "Why have you become like him? You hate him."  
  
"Well, too bad," Ron shrugged his shoulders mockingly and placed his hands onto the tree Hermione was leaning against, cornering her. "Because now, what I'm about to do is what he might do to you if he liked you."  
  
Without any warning, Ron's mouth was on Hermione's, trying to invade it. Hermione tried to scream, but it was too late. She struggled, but Ron's suddenly strong hands stopped her from making any movement. As Ron's hand traveled up under Hermione's sweater, Hermione had a brainwave.  
  
She passionately kissed Ron back placing her hands around his waist. Ron's hands relaxed and released all hold of Hermione's body. Hermione's hands wrapped around Ron's neck and just when Ron was about to unsnap her bra, she kneaded his groin.  
  
Ron moaned with pain, dropping to the ground. Hermione tried to get back into the house, but Ron grabbed her legs and she tripped, falling unto the grass. Ron pulled her back up viciously and was just about to force a kiss on her again when -  
  
"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RON???"  
  
Charlie and Harry had appeared, both having an extremely shocked look on their faces. They ran towards them and in one swift movement, Charlie pulled Ron, who was struggling hard, away from Hermione and Harry held her protectively, whispering words of comfort to her, trying to cease her flow of tears.  
  
"What in the world were you thinking, Ron?!" Charlie yelled at Ron who was suddenly looking ashamed of himself. "What came over you?! Look what you've done!!"  
  
"It's alright . . . Hermione . . . Shhh . . . I'm here," Harry said in a soothing voice as he rubbed Hermione gently on the back.  
  
"I - I dunno w-what happened, H-Harry," Hermione choked, tears streaming down her face. "R-Ron j-j-just came over m-me and - a-a-and - he - " Hermione dissolved in another wave of tears.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!" Harry yelled at Ron. Red-faced with fury, he led Hermione back into the house.  
  
Ron was in shock. How on earth had he done that? I have become as lowly as that stupid Malfoy, Ron thought. Now Hermione's gonna hate me forever. So will Harry. Oh, why on earth did I do that? Ron sank unto the bench, head in his hands. How am I ever going to clear up this mess? How, oh how??  
  
a/n: hmmm...looks like Ron's in trouble. What's he gonna do??? You have to read my next chap to find out! Oh, this is a new fourth chapter that I wrote, because not a lot of people liked it. Bye, folks! 


	5. Chaos

Chaos  
  
"Shhh . . . It's okay . . . I'll deal with that jerk later," Harry led Hermione round to the back door. He did not want anyone seeing Hermione crying, or everybody would start crowding around her. "C'mon, let's go to my room."  
  
Harry ascended the stairs quietly and entered his bedroom. He took a tissue and offered it to Hermione for her to dry her tears. Hermione blew her nose loudly. Harry locked his door and waited for Hermione's tears to subside.  
  
After what seemed forever, Hermione stopped sniffing. She looked at Harry with bloodshot eyes and said, "I really don't know what came over Ron, Harry. He was alright at first, then suddenly . . ."  
  
"He must be lovesick."  
  
"Lovesick?"  
  
"Yeah, lovesick," Harry moved closer to Hermione and looked up at the ceiling. "When I went out with Cho, I kept thinking about you. I didn't seem interested in what Cho was saying because I didn't like her. I only used her as an excuse to not let you know that I like you. I didn't dare tell you, you see, because I thought you liked Ron."  
  
"Well, you're wrong there, love boy, because I only treated Ron as a friend, not my boyfriend. Well, in a way he was a boyfriend, since he is a boy and my friend, so if you put them together - " Harry put his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her babbling.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione muttered when Harry took his hand away, face beetroot red.  
  
"It's okay," Harry hugged Hermione and held her tightly. "You're still traumatized by the incident, so you will tend to not behave normally. This should make you feel better."  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"Harry, what's going on in there?" Someone was struggling with the doorknob.  
  
Harry and Hermione broke apart. Harry called, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Charlie. I have Ron here. He wants to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?" Harry snorted. "Fat chance."  
  
"Let him." said Hermione, slightly rocking to and fro on the bed she was sitting on.  
  
"What?!" Harry yelped. "After all he did to you - "  
  
"Come on," Hermione got up and touched Harry's cheek. "He didn't mean to do that to me. He was just . . . lovesick, like you said." Harry took Hermione's hand tightly.  
  
"Alright, if you say so. Charlie, you can come in now, I've unlocked the door."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron rushed into the room, looking anxious. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't let me - "  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Harry snarled, flinging one hand protectively over Hermione. "You should be grateful that Hermione gave you a chance to apologize."  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you, Harry?!" Ron yelled furiously, braced for a fight. "Why have you suddenly become so cold to me?!"  
  
"I should be asking you that!!" Harry got up and shouted at Ron's face. "Why on earth did you suddenly attack Hermione?! You're not that kind of person. You've become as lowly as Malfoy!"  
  
"I didn't mean to - "  
  
"Stop fighting, the two of you!" Charlie stepped between the furious pair. "Ron, you're here to apologize, so Harry, let him apologize! Don't take this moment to stir up a fight!" Harry sat down on his bed slowly, fuming silently and throwing Ron contemptuous looks, wearing a very ugly look indeed.  
  
"Well, since you don't want me to apologize . . . then I won't waste my breath talking to you two!!" Ron stormed out of the room.  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione chased Ron out of the room. "Wait!!" She caught Ron on the arm, but Ron shook her off. "RON!! WAIT! Listen!" Before she could stop him, Ron flew out of house on his broomstick and was out of sight when Hermione reached the door, panting. Harry appeared behind her.  
  
"What's the matter, you two?" Mr Weasley had witnessed Hermione's frantic chase after Ron from the sitting room. "Did you three quarrel again?"  
  
"It - It's nothing, Mr Weasley," Harry replied exasperatedly. "Ron's just - angry with us."  
  
"Why? Maybe I can help?" Mr Weasley asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Never mind Mr Weasley, it's nothing," Harry took Hermione's hand and literally "dragged" her upstairs. "He just needs to cool down. After that, he'll be fine."  
  
"What are we going to do about Ron, Harry?" Hermione whispered desperately, tears pouring down her cheeks. "What if he doesn't talk to us anymore?"  
  
"He's just - angry with me, that's all," Harry said uncomfortably. "He'll be fine when he cools down."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked hoarsely as Harry closed the door of Hermione's bedroom.  
  
"Sure I'm sure," Harry assured Hermione although he wasn't so "sure" inside. "He'll come back to us, don't worry." Harry looked at Hermione lovingly and gave her the only form of comfort he knew would be best: he kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back. What more could she do?  
  
A/N: What's gonna happen? I know this chapter's kinda stupid but I couldn't find anything to write about. The next chapter's going to be a lot better, folks! See ya!! 


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts  
  
"Harry, is your trunk packed?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry closed and locked his trunk. "Y'know, I think we should apologize to Ron. I think I was a bit too unforgiving to him when he wanted to apologize. He really liked you, and I was . . . I didn't consider what he would feel if he knew you didn't like him."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sat down on a chair and hugged her knees. "But what if he doesn't want our apology? He was pretty mad last night. Now he isn't even talking to us."  
  
"Well, we have to try."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE PLEASE!!" Mrs Weasley's voice traveled up the stairs and Hermione jumped. They were obviously the only ones left upstairs. They heaved their trunks down and hopped into a borrowed Ministry car together with a red-faced Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Arthur had to practically beg Fudge to lend us cars," Mrs Weasley explained. "We couldn't borrow cars from anyone else."  
  
They reached King's Cross with fifteen minutes to spare. The drivers found Mr Weasley trolleys, dumped their luggage onto the floor in front of them, tipped their hats rather coldly than usual and drove off, leaving the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione standing beside their heavy trunks. Mr Weasley's face turned a deep crimson, loaded their trunks with a lot of puffing and panting and set off towards Platform 9 and Three-Quarters, sweat pouring off his brow, swearing under his breath, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with Fudge these days," Mrs Weasley muttered angrily, taking big strides and ignoring everyone's stares. "Just because he made a fool out of himself in public . . . well, that's his fault . . . why does he have to shame Arthur as well . . ."  
  
"Looks like we got to be careful around those two," George whispered to Harry hurriedly, glancing anxiously at his parents. "Once they're like that, there's no telling what might happen . . ." George broke off, shuddering. Harry thought George was exaggerating, but from the look of Mrs Weasley's face, which was black as thunder, Harry kept a wide berth from Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
As they neared Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, they met the Malfoys, Draco Malfoy being Harry's arch-enemy. Draco and Harry were shooting vengeful looks at each other; so were Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, though they didn't make it look so obvious.  
  
"So . . ." drawled Mr Malfoy, his hand firmly glued on Draco's shoulder. "Here to fetch the kids to school, eh, Arthur? I hope you didn't walk here . . . you wouldn't have enough energy to apparate back, seeing that the Minister would never lend you a Ministry car." Draco smirked and there was a trace of snobbiness in Mr Malfoy's "speech".  
  
"No, no," Mr Weasley grunted in a strained voice. "the Minister lent me cars . . . I wouldn't want to make the kids late for school, would I?" Mr Weasley's hand was gripped so tightly around Ron's shoulder that Ron could distinctly show a feeling of pain. When Mr Weasley removed his hand, his hand marks were clearly shown on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Well, Draco, we'd better get going now, shall we?" Mr Malfoy made to steer Draco towards the barrier between platform nine and ten. "We wouldn't want to embarrass ourselves in their company." Mr Weasley's mouth, if possible, turned even thinner and he made to grip Harry's shoulder to have something to do with his hands. He looked as if he badly wanted to punch Mr Malfoy straight into his face.  
  
"Wait, Father," Draco walked towards Hermione who looked slightly surprised. "I want to do a gentlemanly act like you always encourage me to: helping Miss Granger here push her trolley through the barrier. Here, Hermione, let me." Hermione looked between surprised and shocked; Draco had never called her Hermione before. Harry's mouth thinned and his expression was wooden. His hand, which was fixed firmly on Hermione's trolley, refused to let go.  
  
"Come on, Potter," Draco muttered angrily. "I'm just doing a gentlemanly act. Don't make me jinx you."  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Malfoy," Harry said dangerously. "I know perfectly what you're trying to do. You're trying to suck up to Hermione here. Well, too bad, because you're never going to get a chance to do that, with me around." With that, Harry walked resolutely through the barrier first with Hermione who had absolutely no expression, pushing Hermione's and his trolley through after cautious glances at the crowd, leaving Draco, face black as thunder and his mouth wide open. Mr Weasley glanced at Mr Malfoy grinning slightly, as if saying, "Sucks to you!" and pushed Ginny's trolley through the barrier and entering it together with Mrs Weasley, after anxious looks at the passing crowd. Ginny and Ron followed his lead.  
  
"Well, Draco," Mr Malfoy said slightly angrily, "looks like your plan that you set up behind my back to get close to that Mudblood has failed. You are never going to do this kind of disgraceful act again, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Father," Draco said sulkily, and entered the barrier together with his father.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
"Erm . . . Harry, why don't you go and find a compartment first," Hermione said nervously. "We'll catch up with you and Ginny later after we meet with the head Prefect, right Ron?"  
  
"You can go and join them afterwards," Ron said aggressively. "I'll go and join Dean and Seamus." Harry thought, what is his problem? Harry and Ginny set off looking for an empty compartment. Finally, they found one with only Neville occupying it. Ginny practically squealed with delight; well, of course she would. It was the first time she met Neville, her boyfriend ever since the Yule Ball, after the summer holidays. They had left each other with plenty of kisses and tears . . . well, I guess I won't elaborate, you get the idea. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tried to pretend he didn't exist as Ginny kissed Neville sweetly, sitting on his lap.  
  
Harry covered his face with a book and raised it just enough to see Neville; he didn't get to see him properly since Ginny blocked all view of him when they opened the compartment door. Neville had certainly done some pumping up during the holidays; he was more muscular and good-looking. He also had distinctly slimmed down during the holidays. Trying to ignore the fact that his own girlfriend, Hermione, was not around, Harry tried to finish his Charms essay while waiting for the food trolley to pass by.  
  
An hour went by. Neville and Ginny finally stopped kissing and waited for the food trolley, feeling extremely hungry. Soon, the plump food trolley lady passed and handed Harry some Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. While they were happily tucking in to the food, Hermione slid open the compartment door and squeezed in beside Harry.  
  
"I'm starving," Hermione mumbled between mouthfuls of a pumpkin pasty. "Today, the Heads gave a particularly long speech. We practically had to endure her speech for three-quarters of an hour." Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed. "So, what did you two lovebirds do while I was out? Kiss for forty- five minutes and act as if you were in bed together?"  
  
"Well . . . actually, we did," Neville said nervously and was about to kiss Ginny again when Harry forced them apart, saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you two are even worse than the both of us! Do you have to kiss for every minute you're together??"  
  
"Both of you?" Neville said, apparently confused. Ginny nudged him sharply. "Oh . . . don't tell me you're both - " his face lit up with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Yes, yes," Hermione grinned. "Just don't spread it around. We don't want girls to come rushing to Harry and jinxing me, don't we?"  
  
"No, ma'am!" Neville and Ginny sprang to a salute together. Harry and Hermione burst into peals of laughter.  
  
"Harry, are you in here?" Cho had just appeared at the compartment door.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry asked curiously. "What do you want?"  
  
"Um, nothing . . . I just wanted to say hi." Cho said breathlessly just as she saw Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Oh. I shouldn't have disturbed you two pairs of lovebirds," she said coldly, looking around at Neville and Cho. "I guess I should make myself scarce." She Apparated with a pop.  
  
"She passed her Apparition test then?" Harry snorted. "Even though, she doesn't have to act like that, does she?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "She has become quite a show- off."  
  
"Yeah, well . . . Ginny, good luck with your OWLs. It's a hard year, fifth year." Hermione said looking out the window which rain was splashing against, clearly determined to change the subject.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," said Ginny awkwardly. She glanced at Harry and looked as if she was saying, Take her mind of Cho!! Harry got the message and immediately started launching into a "speech" about other things. Hermione took her view away from the rain and clearly looked happier.  
  
The train went on and on until the sky turned a clear, star-less black. Rain came down in big droplets and splashed noisily against the compartment door. Ginny, Neville, Harry and Hermione changed into their Hogwarts robes, Hermione and Ginny pinning their prefect's badge carefully unto their robes. Ginny had received her letter during the holidays. Having a little cough that day, she was excused from the prefects' meeting  
  
They hurried out of the train, Harry carrying Hedwig, Hermione carrying Crookshanks, Ginny carrying her new owl Trouble (well, he was always getting in trouble and that was the only name he would answer to), Neville maintaining a firm hold on Trevor and ran towards the carriages awaiting them, trainers splashing in the mud.  
  
Hermione shut the carriage door and it set off towards the castle, moving unsteadily in the mud. After a few minutes, Hogwarts castle loomed over them and they stepped out, Crookshanks purring and Trouble zooming around in his cage, hooting noisily like a non-stop blowing whistle. They entered the Entrance Hall, sopping wet, and sat down in front of the long Gryffindor house table. Harry scanned the table for Ron. He was seated beside Dean, talking with less-than-usual enthusiasm and looking equally wet as Harry. Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling. It was an ominous black, thunder bolts occasionally flashing across and lighting up the Entrance Hall. Noise gradually filled the Entrance Hall when a bang ceased all talk. The first-years had arrived with Professor McGonagall. The Sorting was about to begin.  
  
(A/N: Hi folks! Sorry that this chapter's a bit short . . . only four pages. It's kind of lame but it was all I could think of. The seventh chapter's going to be posted up soon, so wait for it! Write, write away!!!) 


	7. Love, Sex and then VIOLENCE! help

A chapter I couldn't think of a name of  
  
A/N: Before you read this chap, here's a warning: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY R-RATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (only in the middle) SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND THIS KIND OF STUFF!!!!!!!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Professor McGonagall walked briskly down the narrow passageway towards the staff table and came to a halt in front of Dumbledore. She carried in The Sorting Hat and stool and placed it in front of the first-years. Everyone stared at the Sorting Hat and after a few minutes, it opened its brim and was just about to start its start-of-term song when -  
  
"Sorry! I'm late," Hagrid appeared in the doorway of the Entrance Hall. He was soaked and water flowed steadily from his hair and beard. Everyone turned quickly around on their stools to see who had caused the banging of the doors. Even the Sorting Hat's brim stayed open in alarm. Dumbledore inclined his head and Hagrid's coat trailed the shiny marble floor as he walked up to the staff table. Everyone's eyes were on him. Hagrid sat down on his seat and kept quiet. The Sorting Hat cleared its throat loudly and sang:  
  
Years ago when I'd been sewn,  
I looked so ordinary that my seamstress moaned,  
So she put a brain in me,  
So that I could Sort youngsters like thee . . .  
  
Harry observed the first-years closely. Their faces were white and Harry could even see tiny beads of sweat glistening in the light. His stomach was grumbling; he wished the Sorting Hat would hurry up and get on with the Sorting. Ron seemed to be thinking the same; even though he was sitting many seats away, Harry could distinctly hear his stomach growling and Ron was looking at his plate, as though he could see delicious food on it.  
  
Those who belong in Hufflepuff,  
Help all those who are in need.  
  
So slip me in between your ears,  
And open your thoughts,  
I will put you all here and there,  
After examining your head like a pot!  
  
The Sorting Hat bowed to the great round of applause. Professor McGonagall unfurled a large scroll and told the first-years, "When I call out your name, you will step out, put on the Sorting Hat and sit on the stool until the Sorting Hat calls out which house you belong to. Penney, Alexia."  
  
There was a squeal of fright. A puny girl stepped out and put on the Sorting Hat staring at it apprehensively.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat called out. There was a loud outbreak from the Hufflepuff table and Alexia Penney ran to an empty seat at the table amongst the hooting and clapping, her braids flying out behind her.  
  
"Briggs, Simon."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lowrie, Michael."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped loudly with his fellow Gryffindors as Michael Lowrie sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Steffens, Sarah."  
  
The Sorting Hat took quite a long time deciding where Sarah Steffens went, muttering and shaking its head at the same time. Finally it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The line of first-years shortened as Professor McGonagall reached the "N"s and then the "T"s. Harry's stomach was rumbling so loudly now that even Nearly Headless Nick looked alarmingly at him from the front of the Gryffindor table. Finally the Sorting Hat sorted Perry Boot (Terry Boot's brother) into Ravenclaw and after Dumbledore's short words, the plates in front of Harry filled up and he began helping himself to fried potatoes and steak covered with hollandaise sauce.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't even touched the baked potato on her plate. She was scanning the staff table, obviously looking around for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry started looking around for the new teacher too. Professor Sprout was tucking in to a bowl of stew beside Professor Sinistra. Professor McGonagall was seated beside Professor Dumbledore and on Dumbledore's other side was a new face.  
  
The new teacher had dark red hair and stunningly blue eyes. She was talking quietly to Dumbledore and was dressed in sky-blue robes. Many boys, like Harry, were ogling at the new teacher and Hermione nudged Harry sharply in retaliation. Harry turned reluctantly to his sausages but took a glance at the new teacher once in a while.  
  
Harry had just finished his pecan pie when the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up. The Hall was filled with silence.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts! Now that you are all filled up pleasantly with food, it is the time for me to give out a few notices.  
  
"I would like to welcome a new teacher to our school this year. She is none other than Professor Smith, who has kindly consented to take up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and fly all the way from Switzerland to teach."  
  
Everyone applauded politely as the new arrival stood up. Harry was goggling at her like other boys when Hermione nudged Harry sharply again. Harry ignored her. Hermione looked disgusted with him and sat in huffy silence throughout Dumbledore's short "speech".  
  
As Dumbledore sent them off to bed, Harry noticed Hermione looking angry.  
  
"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry stood in Hermione's path and asked her lovingly. Hermione stepped out of Harry's way and continued walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked angrily, getting annoyed. They climbed up the marble steps and it wasn't until they were alone when Hermione burst out furiously, "Why do you have to be like other boys and stare at pretty women?! I just don't get it!! Can't you just not ogle at pretty girls for once? You are just like Ron . . ."  
  
"Look, I know you are angry with me for ignoring you. I'm sorry, ok? I won't do it again. I promise. I will never look at any girl in my life except you, ok?" Harry followed Hermione all the way to the girls' dorm, not knowing everyone's eyes were on him and Hermione. Hermione stopped in front of the girls' dorm and led Harry to a private place. She looked at Harry exasperatedly and said quietly, "Look, I don't want you to not look at any other girl in your life but . . ."she paused as if thinking for something to say. "I don't know, Harry. It's just that so many girls like you and being your girlfriend I find it awfully hard to not be jealous . . ." She looked up at Harry helplessly. Harry ran a hand through Hermione's bushy hair.  
  
"I will never flirt with another girl because I have the smartest and sweetest girl for my girlfriend," Harry said finally. "Besides, even though they all like me, I got no interest in them. Although I might just spend a night with one who gives me the most attention . . ." Harry stopped as Hermione ran one finger down his cheek, saying softly, "Don't you ever have that thought in your head, lover boy, because I might just jinx you while you're having fun." Harry laughed and said, "All right, all right. Fancy having a girlfriend who's so petty . . ." Hermione pinched Harry playfully on the elbow.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Ok, the date is set to this Thursday evening at . . . 7. I hope everyone can make it," Harry set the date and time on his fake Galleon. "Especially Ron. I don't think he will come though . . ."  
  
"Don't worry so much about it," Hermione said briskly as her fake Galleon glowed brightly in her hand. "I'm sure he will have long forgotten about our . . . um . . . little incident. Oh great, the Protean Charm is working. I was expecting it to have worn off after so long . . ."  
  
"C'mon Mione, we've gotta have breakfast before McGonagall gives out the new timetables." Harry put the fake Galleon in his robe pocket and grabbed his bag after loading all his schoolbooks into it. He didn't know what subjects he would be having today. He kept an eye out for Ron and spotted him when he entered the Great Hall. He was eating with Dean and Seamus, looking slightly bored. Harry sat down beside Hermione and helped himself to a pile of toast. Professor McGonagall made her way down the Gryffindor table, giving out the new timetables.  
  
"Hmm . . . Transfiguration, Charms, Potions," Harry groaned. He hated Potions. He was hoping so much that he could drop that hated subject when Professor McGonagall said that he needed top grades in that subject to become an Auror. "Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Well, at least it's less than last year . . . Hermione, what have you got today?"  
  
"Nothing much. Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions. Pity I only have Transfiguration with you," Hermione replied, examining her timetable. "I wonder what Ron has - " Hermione fell silent at the look of Harry's face. Harry turned to his toast. He wished more than ever that Ron would talk to them from the moment he received his timetable. Since Ron wasn't talking to them, it would be even worse for him to face Snape in Potions. Harry shoved his timetable back into his bag and set off for Transfiguration with Hermione.  
  
As Harry sat down in the Transfiguration classroom, his stomach lurched uncomfortably as he saw Ron enter the classroom. Ron was deliberately not looking at him. He settled himself in front with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"What is wrong with him?!" Harry muttered angrily from the corner of his mouth. "Can't he just talk to us again? Or even look at us?"  
  
"He suffered a great impact when he saw you kissing me, so he obviously wants to break up with you," Hermione said simply. "You "betrayed" him when you made out with me because you knew he liked me all along. If this kind of thing happened to you, would you be mad at him?"  
  
"Yeah, but - "  
  
"Look, just let Ron cool down and he will come back to you," Hermione said sensibly. "So don't keep worrying about it because it won't make any difference to how Ron feels about you right now."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Harry sighed just as Professor McGonagall rapped her table sharply and launched into a speech about Conjuring Spells. Harry was hardly listening and couldn't even restore his burnt parchment, which he found extremely difficult to do, resulting in which extra homework. He set off for Potions in the dungeons in low spirits, knowing the rest of his day was not going to be good.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tuesday passed in a doze for Harry and Ron still wasn't talking to him. Seeing Harry looking so depressed on Wednesday Hermione decided to give him a little help, although she knew there would be less than zero chance to talk to Ron. Still, she had to try.  
  
"Ron? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione was outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ron stood motionless outside the classroom for a moment, standing oddly still.  
  
"Alright, if it really is a sec. We're going to be late," Ron said shortly, following Hermione through the corridor opposite. As they neared the Great Hall Hermione motioned Ron near a portrait of a snoozing wizard. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Look, I know it's not my place but . . . I know that the main reason you broke up with Harry is me, so -"  
  
"It's not you, it's that stupid bastard of a -" Ron started indignantly when Hermione cut in, "It's not his fault. He just confessed that he had been liking me all these years and he didn't do anything. I started it. I kissed him first when he pulled me towards him and . . . well, I don't know who to put that in words." Hermione shrugged hopelessly. "All I want is for you and Harry to make up. He's been really miserable and . . ."  
  
"I will never make up with that betraying son of a bitch," Ron retorted angrily, ignoring Hermione's shocked look. "He started all this and he knew that I . . . liked you all along." Ron's face went a deep crimson. It regained its normal color quickly. "The main point is, he. Betrayed. Me. So I'm never going to make up with him, get it?"  
  
"Do it please," Hermione pleaded. "For me."  
  
"No." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"I'll stay with you for a night." These words slipped out of Hermione's mouth out of desperation. Ron looked at her oddly, a faint look of hunger in his eyes.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Well . . . if you will make up with Harry then I will do it." Hermione said "bravely".  
  
"Really?" Ron's eyebrows disappeared behind his red fringe. "Then . . . see you at the Room of Requirement at nine tonight. You'd better be there or Harry will never stand a chance of making up with me ever." Ron gave a last threatening look and set off for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione followed him, feeling angry with herself for letting those words slip out of her mouth. She had promised to remain loyal to Harry and now this. Well, Hermione thought, this is for Harry so . . . I'll do it. How could I fall in love for Ron in just one night? With that comforting though in mind, Hermione entered the classroom, full with confidence. Little did she know . . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So I'll be at the library for quite long so don't bother to wait for me," Hermione said, desperate to get away. She looked at her watch. It was already five minutes to nine. She had to hurry. Harry let go of Hermione at last reluctantly and shuffled off to the boys' dorms, saying, "All right then. I'll be alone for this one night. What harm could they be to me? Oh yes, I forgot . . . loneliness." He ended off sarcastically. Hermione caught him.  
  
"Look. This is just for one night, okay? Just bear without me for one night. Surely you don't have to kiss me goodnight every night right?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Harry looked hopeless. "I need you. I love you so much, Mione." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Hermione returned it, thinking, God, his lips are so soft. I can't let go. Harry's lips traveled down to Hermione's neck, his hands stroking her waist and thighs. They sat down onto the comfortable bed of Hermione's, Hermione bringing herself closer to Harry, wrapping her hands around his neck, nibbling his ears delightfully. Harry unsnapped her bra quickly and threw it away, kissing her again, tongue poking into her mouth and licking her teeth. Hermione gave a soft moan of longing and broke away. Harry stared at her, surprised.  
  
"Surely you want to continue, baby?"  
  
"Of course, sweetie. But first you have to let me make the moves. Don't struggle, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you like."  
  
Hermione threw off his robe and unbuttoned his shirt. As she did so her face moved closer and closer to Harry's, breathing unto his skin lightly. Harry couldn't take it. He removed her robe with lightning speed and tore off her shirt and skirt. Hermione was left sitting on the bed almost naked. She looked unperturbed.  
  
"Harry, baby, I thought I told you not to struggle."  
  
"I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the suspense you created," Harry was breathing hard. He felt very warm.  
  
"Here's what happens to naughty boys," Hermione said dangerously. She moved to her pillows and settled under the covers. "Now, stand up and face me." Harry stood up and faced her, wondering what was going on. "Now. Strip! Off your clothesie." Harry grinned. He took off his shirt and pants and left them strewn on the floor. He was about to get onto the bed when Hermione got up. She advanced on Harry and said, "You didn't strip. Naughty boy," she wagged her index finger annoyingly. Now it was Harry who gave a soft moan of longing. "Never mind. Come here." She pulled Harry towards her and licked her lips. Harry couldn't take it again.  
  
"My turn honey," He grabbed her and slammed her unto the bed, yanking off her panties. He breathed unto her, cuddling her breasts. He squeezed one gently and asked, "Does that hurt, sweetie?" Hermione nodded, a tear dripping out of her eye. "I'm sorry. I'll do something a bit more relaxing and less painful. Is that all right?" Hermione nodded again. Harry stroked her hair, waiting for the right moment. Then he plunged. His smooth hands traveled down Hermione's slender waist as he nibbled Hermione's ears and worked all the way down to her tummy. A tingling sensation ran through Hermione's body and she caressed Harry's face and pulled him up to her breasts. Harry planted kisses all over Hermione's face and sat up, pulling Hermione up with him. He placed Hermione on his lap with his strong hands and Hermione moaned softly. Harry grinned. He cuddled Hermione's breasts, kissing her chest and traveling up to her neck. Hermione wrapped her hands around Harry's neck again and moaned with satisfaction and delight as she let Harry's soft lips spread all over her neck and chin. Harry's hands locked around Hermione's slender waist and Hermione giggled as she pulled him down sideways, stroking his soft hair and urging him to take action. Harry did. His hands went all the way up Hermione's smooth back as he spread his sore lips all over Hermione's chest and breasts again, not minding the pain he felt. Sweat ran down his face but he didn't mind the heat. They lay on the bed for the whole night, hugging and cuddling each other tenderly, until there was a knock on the door Hermione got up quickly and put on her shirt and skirt, Harry caught in shock while licking Hermione's ears. Then he got up, putting on his shirt and yanking on his jeans.  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?" It was Ron. How he got up the slide, Hermione didn't know. That, currently was the least of her worries. She waited for Harry to yank on his jeans and hid him under the bed. She went to unlock the door. Ron appeared, red-faced and angry.  
  
"Why didn't you meet me at the Room of Requirement? I was there, with a spa and everything and you decided not to turn up!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, but something cropped up at the last second."  
  
"What was it, then?"  
  
"It was . . . Lavender needed help with her Transfiguration homework. I tried to get away, but - " There was a loud slapping noise. Hermione fell to the floor, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"It was Potter, wasn't it? It was him, right? You couldn't bear to leave him, right?" ANSWER ME!!!!" Ron pulled Hermione up by her hair and bellowed at her. Hermione sobbed loudly and nodded. Ron roared in fury and slapped her again, more roughly and with more forcefully.  
  
"You can't bear to leave him for even a second! Why are you like this, Hermione? Why can't you just spend a night with me, when you said this was all your fault?" Harry listened in shock. His shock turned to anger. His hands began shaking uncontrollably and his scar gave a painful twinge.  
  
"Why do you have to be with him? WHY? What does he have that I don't? Why do you like him more than me? WHY? WHY? WHY??" Ron roared in anger, pulling Hermione up and slapping her with every "why". Each slap sounded throughout the whole dorm like a thunder clap. Hermione had a nose bleed and Ron's slaps didn't do any good. Drops of blood splattered onto the floor with every slap. At last, in spite of his anger, Harry couldn't bear it any longer. He crawled out from under the bed and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Ron keeled over and lay motionless. Hermione fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Speak to me! What's wrong? Please wake up!! Hermione!" Harry rushed to Hermione and started yelling. Even though he was mad about Hermione agreeing to spend a night with Ron, he didn't want this to happen. This couldn't happen.  
  
Hermione began to stir after an hour. The blow of Ron's slaps had been too much for her. She awoke in her bed facing Lavender, Parvati, a new girl, Nicole Fox, and another new girl, Hilary Donnell. They were talking in whispers when Hermione woke up. The whispers stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hermione!" cried Parvati, who looked extremely white. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? How're you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione made to get out of bed but Hilary, who was sitting closest to her, forced her back, saying firmly, "You need the rest. Don't worry about Harry, he's in his dorm."  
  
"Did Ron hurt him?" Hermione asked urgently. "Did Harry do anything to Ron? What happened??" The girls exchanged furtive glances before Lavender started to explain, "When Ron was slapping you, Harry did the Petrificus Totalus curse on him to save you even though Ron would know he was hiding under your bed all along. When you fell unconscious, Harry called us up and told us to take care of you while he brought Ron back to his dorm. At their dormitory, Harry said the counter-jinx and was out of sight before Ron woke up completely.  
  
"We were talking when you woke up. Harry was really worried about you and wanted to stay with you for the night, but he was afraid that someone might catch him and get you in trouble, so he went back to his dorm. He wouldn't go back until he was assured that we wouldn't let anything happen to you. He was so worried that he kept bumping into other people even though the common room wasn't crowded." There was a long silence after Lavender finished. Hermione sank back into her pillows. She felt awful. Because of her blunder, Harry would have to suffer even more because there was no way Ron would ever make up with him. Nicole set a goblet down onto Hermione's bedside table.  
  
"Don't worry about Ron," Nicole said to Hermione reassuringly. "He'll realize what he did was wrong. Who you need to worry about now is Harry. He's really concerned about you, Mione. Don't let him go. You can't find boys like him around anymore. You're really lucky. All I've got is that stinking Justin. He always flirts around other girls and thinks I don't know. I really want to break up with him." Nicole turned red with anger and turned away.  
  
"Nicole's right, Mione," Hilary said earnestly. "Harry's really nice to you. Don't give him up just because of another boy, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Hermione breathed a deep sigh. "I wish there was some way of persuading Ron to make up with Harry. Harry's so miserable without Ron and hardly pays attention in his lessons! He can't continue like this."  
  
"Don't worry too much about it," Parvati assured Hermione. "Ron will make up with Harry some day. It will come. I'll try talking to Ron. I think he likes me, I can offer to spend a night with him if he agrees to make up with Harry, I'll think of something."  
  
"Thanks, Parvati," Hermione sighed again. "Let's hope that day comes soon." Her thoughts went to Harry again, thinking of the sex they had a couple hours ago, and how Harry must feel now.  
  
A/N: Hi folks! Sorry this chap took so long. Our school is giving us tons of homework so I can't write the chaps in time. Thanks for waiting! The next chap will come out soon! 


	8. Let's cut this chap short

Let's cut this chapter short  
  
ZZZZZIINNGGG . . . . . . Harry Potter's Seventh Year  
  
"Mione, could you pass me that "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7"? Mione? HERMIONE???" Harry yelled at Hermione who was staring, transfixed, at the fire. Harry walked slowly towards her and stood at eye level. Hermione's eyes were blank and she did not appear to know that Harry was standing right in front of her. Harry moved his hand over Hermione's face but she did not respond. Harry started to get worried. Hermione didn't behave like this. He stood up and tapped Ron on the shoulder. After the incident where Ron had slapped Hermione so viciously that she had passed out for one hour, he relented and made up with Harry as a form of apology to Hermione. Ron spun around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Hermione. There's something wrong with her. She won't respond when I wave my hand over her face."  
  
"I'll go check." Ron crossed the common room and shook Hermione slightly on her shoulder, whispering, "Hermione? Are you alright? Hermione??" Ron went back to Harry, saying, "You're right. She's lost her marbles." They both stared worriedly at Hermione and decided to ask Parvati and Lavender, her dorm-mates, to wake her up. Maybe her brain just shut down. Having being made Head Girl, her workload had increased enormously.  
  
Ron crept behind Parvati, his new girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her waist as she was finishing her Transfiguration homework and whispered in her ear, "Hi, sweetie." Parvati didn't need a genius to figure out whose voice that was. She turned around, placed her hands around Ron's neck and kissed him. That was her special form of greeting boyfriends. She stroked Ron's hair lovingly and just as Ron was going to reach under her shirt to her bra, he was knocked out of his trance by a sharp hit on his shoulder and a sarcastic voice, "Sorry to break up you two lovebirds, but there's someone who needs your help."  
  
Ron broke out of the kiss abruptly, looked accusingly at Harry as if he disturbed their fun and sat down on an armchair, pulling Parvati down on his lap and kissing her again, his hand moving up Parvati's smooth back under her shirt to remove her bra again. Parvati giggled delightfully and a tingly feeling ran through her body. Harry rolled his eyes. He just couldn't ask Ron to do anything if it involved Parvati. Luckily it was Christmas and everyone else had gone, if not . . . well, you wouldn't want to know. Harry sought help from Lavender.  
  
"There's something wrong with her. She keeps staring at the fire and won't respond at any of my actions."  
  
"I'll take a look at her." Lavender went to Hermione and tried all sorts of ways to shake Hermione out of her trance, but failed. Harry felt helpless. His love was in this state and he couldn't do anything to help her. There was only one thing to do.  
  
Harry walked over to Hermione, gripped her shoulders and planted a tender kiss on her lips. It always worked in situations like this. After a while, Hermione's hands grasped Harry's elbows and Harry broke out of his kiss gently and asked, "Love, are you alright?" Hermione looked lost. She looked around and Harry's concerned face swam into vision. Next moment, she was sobbing in Harry's arms. Harry was taken aback. He gently rubbed Hermione's back until the tears subsided. Hermione looked up at Harry, face tear- stricken, and choked, "H-Harry, I-I saw M-M-Marcus Flint raping me. Then I saw . . . I saw . . . I-I saw Malfoy trying to kiss me. A-After that he g- got me drunk and r-r-raped me in bed." Harry felt shocked. How . . . how could Hermione see all this? He couldn't comfort Hermione in any way whatsoever. He felt helpless again. He hugged Hermione again as he felt that it was the only kind of protection he could give to her. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
"Hermione dreamt that . . . she dreamt that Marcus Flint and Malfoy raped her. No, she didn't dream all that. She saw it." Ron looked thunderstruck.  
  
"Do you mean that . . . she can see the future?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry's voice shook. "Let's hope she can't, or else . . . unimaginable things will happen to her." Harry carried Hermione to her dorm and stayed by her bedside the whole night. If what she saw really was the future, he couldn't let anything happen to her at all.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Hi folks! The exams are over and I can RELAX!!!!! No more studying!! Thanks for waiting so long. I gotta go now, and stay tuned to Harry Potter: 6th year onwards!!!!! (My new story title).  
  
Amanda. 


	9. I couldnt think of a name for this one

Hermione woke up at 7 am in the morning with a blurry vision. She sat up with difficulty and found Harry slumped over her bedside table, asleep. Hermione got out of bed carefully, levitated Harry onto her bed and pulled the covers over him. She then tip-toed silently out of the dormitory.  
  
"Hi, Mione! How're you feeling?" Ron greeted Hermione as she sat down opposite him, pushing a bowl of porridge towards her.  
  
"Much better, thank you," Hermione picked up a spoon and started gulping down large amounts of porridge.  
  
"Don't eat so fast, you'll choke," Ron smiled. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He was asleep when I woke up so I left him sleeping in my bed."  
  
"Good thinking. He was dead worried about you, Hermione."  
  
"I know. I wonder how I dreamt up all those horrific dreams," Hermione said thoughtfully. Finally she shrugged and continued bolting down her food.  
  
"Too much stress, I suppose."  
  
"Where's Parvati?"  
  
"Oh, she's still asleep. Afterwards she has to discuss some serious business with Lavender."  
  
"What serious business?"  
  
"Beats me. She's been very secretive lately."  
  
"You'd better watch out Ron. You just might lose your beloved girlfriend."  
  
"You're kidding." Ron grinned, but he looked a bit worried as he continued munching his toast.  
  
Harry burst into the Great Hall. His eyes darted around and he sped to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"HERMIONE! I thought . . . I thought Malfoy abducted you or something . . ."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding. You're lighting a fire under my ego. I can't be that stupid, falling into Malfoy's hands so easily."  
  
"I was so worried . . ."  
  
"Don't be such a worry wart, Harry. Take it easy. Here, have some sausages." Ron piled ketchup on some sausages and pushed the plate into Harry's hands.  
  
"I can't help worrying . . ." Harry took the plate but didn't eat the sausages. "You know what Malfoy is like. He can cook up anything. And I mean anything."  
  
Hermione set down her spoon beside her empty bowl and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
Hermione dragged Harry out into the grounds. She pulled him into somewhere private and pushed him down onto a bench.  
  
"Look, Harry. I can take care of myself. Stop worrying, okay?!"  
  
"But I can't help worrying you know," Harry stood up, blazing with unexpected anger. "If the same kind of thing happened to me, would you be worried??"  
  
"But you're a boy, this kind of thing can't happen -" Harry placed his hand over Hermione's lips.  
  
"Look. As your boyfriend, if you dreamed up this kind of thing of course I would be worried. You can't tell me to not worry, you know. I, I just . . ." Harry fell onto the bench with despair. "Malfoy can cook up anything and so can Marcus Flint. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Hermione sat down beside him.  
  
"I know how worried you are. I will take care of myself and I will try my best to not let you worry, okay?"  
  
"I'm still worried." Hermione looked slightly cross.  
  
"How would you like a kiss to make you relax? Would you like that, sweetie?" Without even waiting for a reply, Hermione's lips quickly enclosed on Harry's. Harry moaned slightly and pulled Hermione unto his lap. Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry's neck and let Harry's soft lips slowly travel down to her neck. Harry's left hand swiftly moved up under Hermione's shirt along her smooth back to her bra. Hermione giggled slightly. Harry removed her bra quickly and tucked it into his pocket. Suddenly, Hermione broke her lips away.  
  
"Hey! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Harry yelped, looking very offended. "Why did you have to -"  
  
"Don't you get the feeling that someone is watching us?" Hermione whispered, her eyes darting all around.  
  
"But this place is private," Harry spluttered. "No-one could possibly -"  
  
"I just get that feeling."  
  
"Oh c'mon," Harry grinned. "If someone was watching us, you wouldn't really care right?"  
  
"Oh. You've got a point there. I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't even care if . . . ?" Harry had glued his lips unto Hermione's again and was unbuttoning her blouse slowly, button by button. Hermione giggled again. After Harry had taken off Hermione's blouse he quickly carried her into a more private clump of bushes and took off his robes. Hermione looked at Harry lovingly and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, just as slowly as Harry had done before. Harry couldn't take the suspense as Hermione trailed his chest with one finger. He tore off his shirt and plunged his lips unto Hermione's, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a nearby tree. The couple cuddled and kissed each other, safely concealed behind the clump of bushes, until the bell rang for the first lesson. They could hear students rushing to their classrooms, feel the pounding of thousands of pairs of feet against the grass, but they did not care. If they got into detention, then at least they would be in detention together, Harry thought, as his swollen lips spread over Hermione's breasts.  
  
"Harry! We've got to go to our first lesson! We're going to be late!!" Hermione said urgently. Harry looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Don't you want to continue, love?"  
  
"Of course I do, honey, but we can't miss our lessons." Harry moaned pleadingly. Hermione gave an I'm-sorry-but-lessons-are-more-important face and a this-is-not-the-time face and pulled on her blouse. Harry buttoned on his shirt reluctantly and pulled on his robes. He put on his best pitiful face.  
  
"Please?!"  
  
"No. Look, we can do it tonight. Tonight, okay?"  
  
"Okay then. Meet me at the Room of Requirements at 8.00 tonight."  
  
"No. At the prefects' bathroom." Harry looked surprised.  
  
"But I'm not allowed there!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll give you the password. C'mon, let's go!" Hermione stood up and was just about to Summon her books when -  
  
"Ah . . . looks like Granger and Potter have been fooling around." Malfoy was standing calmly with his wand raised, pointing at Hermione. Harry stood up, took one look and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Let go of her, Malfoy, or you'll suffer."  
  
"Not your way this time, Potter, because if you dare jinx me, she dies." Malfoy pointed to Hermione and smiled maliciously. Harry lowered his wand slowly but continued to look at Malfoy with growing hatred.  
  
"Now, we can do this in a more pleasant manner. I'm just here to remind Granger of our prefects' meeting at the Room of Requirements at 8.00 tonight." Harry gasped. Hermione gasped too and felt a tinge of guilt. She forgot all about the prefects' meeting. Not like her at all.  
  
"Surprised, Potter? Now that I have reminded her POLITELY," Harry snarled and was just about to jump on Malfoy when Hermione held him back. "Wise move Granger. Your boyfriend Potter jumps on me . . . and you're dead."  
  
"I'm supposed to organize the meetings you know," Hermione said defiantly. "Not YOU."  
  
"I can still organize them. I'm Head Boy."  
  
"And I'm Head Girl. I have the same power as you, Malfoy, so clear off before I jinx you."  
  
"You can't jinx me. Jinx me, and you die."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione snapped her fingers and a huge blob of slime and dung fell unto Malfoy's blonde head. He yelled and Harry doubled over with laughter. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I was expecting something worse," Hermione smiled. "But that'll do. C'mon Harry, let's go." She grabbed Harry's hand and Summoned her books. "Oh, and the slime and dung," she added to Malfoy. " once it sticks to something, you can't get it off for 10 hours. Oh yes, that particular mixture sticks to hair particularly well, so good luck getting it off your hair." Malfoy cursed furiously as Hermione and Harry disappeared down the corridor.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Author's note: Hello! The holidays are here so I have plenty of time to write. Jeez, so much homework . . . anyway, I'll try to come up with the next chap soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Kays? Ok now I gtg. BB!!!  
  
Amanda 


End file.
